Silver's Rider Previews
by Kamen Rider Silver
Summary: A collection of Kamen Rider crossovers I intend to make. New chapter: Kingdom Hearts x Drive
1. RWBY: HardBoiled BumbleBee

**These are preview****s of my upcoming stories. In this story, Yang and Blake knew each other before the events of the series.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Kamen Rider.**

* * *

**RWBY: HardBoiled BumbleBee**

"You're gonna pay for this!" Junior said as he brought out a weird looking USB drive and pressed the button. It had a rectangular ribcage-like design and had an M in the center.

**MAGMA**

Yang looked at him with slight surprise as he jammed it in the side of his neck, transforming him into a creature made out of pure magma. Then her face turned into a smirk.

"So my partner was right, you are a dopant." Yang said. "Good, that means I can use this." she brought out a red, u-shaped device and put it on her waist then a belt formed around her. She also brought out her own Gaiamemory and pressed it. It was a black memory with a gold tip and a purple J .

**JOKER**

* * *

**(Elsewhere)**

Within a hidden garage, a black haired girl with a bow on her head was reading a book, until she felt something on her waist. She stopped reading and looked down to see the same device the blond was about to use. She sighed as she put a bookmark on her novel and brought out her own memory. It was a translucent green with a C on it and a silver tip.

"Looks like Yang's gotten into trouble again." She pressed the button.

**CYCLONE**

* * *

She threw her arm to the left while Blake threw hers to the right as she and her distant partner yelled "Henshin!"

Blake put her Gaiamemory to the right slot, then it teleported to Yang's driver before she suddenly passed out. Yang put both memories in their slots before bringing both her arms down the middle of the device turning it into a W shape.

**CYCLONE JOKER**

as the device made two kinds of tunes, a big wind suddenly came in and consumed the girl as small pixels formed around her and became armor. the bodysuit had red compound eyes and a silver line in the middle with the left half black with purple highlights and the right half green with yellow highlights. They were now Kamen Rider W.

"Now, count up your sins!"

They charged at the monster, attacking with several kicks to the face, the last one sending him a small distance. He rolled over and counter attacked with magma projectiles. Double rolled out of the way of most of them but also got hit a few times, which luckily only grazed her.

"Looks like this situation is getting too hot to handle." The left half said jokingly.

"Is now really the time for one of your puns?" The right half said annoyingly.

"Sorry, cant help myself. Anyway, what do you think we should do?"

"Here's an idea." The right half took out the green memory from the slot and switched it with a yellow one with the letter L.

**LUNA**

She put it back in the W position, with the right side making a different tune, replacing the green with yellow.

**LUNA JOKER**

The left half defected the rest of the projectiles, using her stretched out arm like a whip.

"Hey Blake, don't just switch memories without me knowing!" Yang yelled.

"Quickly, switch with trigger!"

"Ugh, fine!" She switched the joker memory with a blue one with the letter T, which has a gun-like appearance.

**LUNA TRIGGER**

A light blue replaced the black as the trigger magnum began shooting bullets that were literally flying from all directions, which hit dead center at the magma kaijin. As he was trying to recover from all the attacks, Double switched back with the cyclone and joker memories.

**CYCLONE JOKER**

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Yang?"

"That's right, time for a memory break!" She took out the black memory while the driver was still in position and inserted it in a slot on her right hip.

**JOKER MAXIMUM DRIVE**

A tornado sent them into the air as a sound effect of something charging up came on. The Kamen Rider pressed a small button on the slot before they said their finishing move in a synched voice.

**JOKER EXTREME!**

The two halves separated while doing a flying kick. The two halves hit the dopant, causing him to explode, sending him flying out the nearest window. When he landed he changed back to Junior and was unconscious. While he was knocked out a red haired girl was standing over him. She also had a black and red dress and boots to match. After Double changed back to Yang, she walked out through the front door, only to see the girl who was standing near the dopant.

"Yang, Is that you?" The girl asked.

"Oh, hey there sis." Yang said.

"What are you doing here?" Yang started to laugh awkwardly.

"its a long story."

* * *

**And there you have** **it, my first preview. I am new to fanfiction, so I thought I could get your opinions about what you guys think about my future projects. I will tell you more about these projects when I release them. Please read and review, later.**


	2. Sailor Kiva

**My next preview is a story where Usagi becomes one of my favorite Kamen Riders.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Kamen Rider.**

* * *

**Sailor Kiva**

As Rei's life was being choked out of by the Horse Fangire, he heard the sound of footsteps. he looked to his left to see a blond girl in a sailor fuku slowly walking up the stairs to the temple. He couldn't see her face except for blue eyes that were glowing in the moonlight.

**"Who the hell are you?"** the monster growled as he dropped the unconscious girl.

"Kivat!" The girl called to her partner as she took off her glove.

**"Yosha. Kivat, ikuze!"** The bat said excitingly. Usagi grabbed him from the air and put his face near her right hand as she pressed a button on his head, opening his mouth.

**GABU!**

A sound frequency emitted from him as his teeth sinked into her hand, summoning stained glass-like markings on her face. Chains also wrapped around her waist until they became a crimson colored belt with the same kind of markings. She thrusted Kivat where the Fangire was.

"Henshin!"

She hooked Kivat's legs onto the belt and let him go. While he was hanging from the belt, sound waves became visible on him. Quicksilver consumed the girl, quickly transforming her until it shattered and became armor.

She now had a black bodysuit with some veins visible on the muscles. Her chestplate and gloves were blood red, which had veins of their own and the armguards and right boot looked like bat wings covered in chains. This was Kiva. The kaijins eyes were wide before it became a face of fury.

"YOU AGAIN, KIVA!" He roared as he charged at Kiva.

The Rider and the kaijin charged at each other. Kiva was clearly the strongest as she grabbed him by the throat and threw him down the stairs she came from. The fangire rolled down the steps until he was now on a sidewalk. Kiva quickly jumped high from the temple steps to continue their fight.

**"I'm going to finish you this time!" **The fangire said angrily.

"My thoughts exactly!" she said.

They slowly walked in the middle of the empty street until it became a sprint. They collided as they sprinted. The kaijin grabbed her from behind until she started to thrust her elbow on his stomach, forcing him to let her go. She turned around and kneed his head a couple of times before she continued with a series of multi-punches ending with a one-two punch and a backhanded fist.

The kaijin was sent a small distance but quickly got up and put his left arm near his face. He slammed his right arm on it, shattering some of the stained glass until it morphed into a sword on his feet. He kicked it up, grabbed it and proceeded to slash Kiva multiple times until he stabbed her with it, Or did he? It was revealed that Kivat grabbed it with his mouth. This shocked the fangire as the bat was starting to laugh at him.

**"Not even close!"**

Kiva then proceeded to swat the sword out of his hand and do another couple of multi-punches. He was sent down on the ground and when he looked up he saw Kiva slowly walking to him, ready to finish him off.

**"Lets finish this, Usagi." **Kivat said.

"Right, this time he won't escape." She said

She grabbed some type of whistle with a red marking on it from the right side of her belt, then put it on Kivat's mouth and brought it down.

**WAKE UP!**

The hero threw her arms apart before crossing them near her face as the moon became crescent. She threw her right leg in the air and suddenly the chains that were on it broke apart revealing blood red wings and three glowing jewels. She jumped high in the air in an upside down position before spinning herself around and bringing her leg down at the fangire. He was just getting up until he saw what was coming at him. She yelled out her finising move.

DARKNESS MOON BREAK!

She slammed her opponent back down on the ground, creating a crater that looked like a bat insignia. The creature became more stained glass before he exploded, leaving behind what was left of his soul.

**"We should call Doran." **Kiva nodded. She brought forth another fuestle from her belt and put it in Kivat's mouth.

**CASTLE DORAN!**

In another part of the city, abuilding was being folded apart, revealing a dragon with what looked like a castle on its back. The beast roared and left the building while the floating building with Kiva's symbol under it slammed on the building under. It flew to where Kiva was and quickly gobbled up the glowing soul, swallowing it and flying back.

**"I hope you chewed before you swallowed!"**

Kiva slowly looked behind her to look at the same girl that she saved tonight. The girl looked on in amazement as her hero walked out of the area. Before he was out of sight, there was only one question in her head.

"Who is he?"

* * *

**And that's it for now, another preview. I really hope that you like my ideas. If you like it or not then post your reviews. That's all for now, later.**


	3. Bleach: Armored Reapers

**Here's another preview from your's truly. Basically, I decided to delete my latest preview because it was too short. So i'm going to give you another one. This features my OC as he is transported to the world of Bleach at the near beginning of the series. I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider or Bleach.**

* * *

**Bleach: Armored Reapers**

Kail watched as Ichigo was fighting the Inves while Rukia looked on, then he looked at his Sengoku Driver. He knew that he could handle himself, but there was still plenty for him to fight. It looked like the perfect time for his debut.

"Looks like I should join the party!" He said as he brought the belt to his waist. He took out the lockseed that came with it and opened it.

**ORANGE!**

A zipper-like portal opened up above him, revealing a big metal orange.

"HENSHIN!"

He did Gaim's henshin pose and put the lock on the belt before locking it.

**LOCK ON!**

The belt started to play a war horn, then mixed it up with hip-hop. The music went on for a few seconds until he used the small knife on the belt to cut the lockseed open, revealing the upper part with the insides of an orange and the lower part with the picture of a weapon.

**SOIYA!**

The metal orange slammed into his head, transforming his body into a blue body suit with gold pieces on his arms and legs. Inside the orange his head changed into a helmet with a visor and silver mouthguard alongside a golden samurai style horn on his head. A piece of the orange went into the helmet turning the visor orange along with an orange stem on top. Soon, the orange started to fold into armor.

**ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!**

When the transformation was complete, he now had samurai-like armor with an orange-like helmet, chestplate, and shoulder pads. He was now Kamen Rider Gaim

"THIS IS MY STAGE NOW!" He let out his catchphrase as he jumped into the battle with the Daidaimaru and slashed at the Inves that were about to attack the orange haired soul reaper from behind. Ichigo looked surprised that this new guy was helping him but accepted it nonetheless, then continued fighting. Gaim was now currently fighting the Dragon Inves and Bat Inves. The bat flew away while the other was still attacking him. Gaim took out his Musou Saber and cocked up, lighting up the four lights on his sword. He slashed at the Dragon then shot at the Bat that was dive-bombing at him two times, causing it to fall to the ground. He spent the other two on the Dragon Inves and slashed him with both weapons, which caused to be sent back a small distance. After that, the Orange Rider decided to finish things here. He went back-to-back with Ichigo and put his two weapons together to form a Naginata.

"Hey, you might want to duck!" He said as he took his lockseed from the belt while it was still open.

**LOCK OFF! **

He then put it on his Musou Saber and locked it in place. Both sides of the Naginata began to charge up with orange energy. Ichigo looked behind him and saw Gaim's weapon glowing. He immediately knew what he meant and crouched down to avoid what was coming next.

**LOCK ON 1, 100, 100, 1000**

**ORANGE CHARGE**

He started to spin his weapon above his head to prepare his attack. He slashed one side with the Musou Saber side of the weapon and slashed the other with the Daidaimaru side, both creating energy orange slices that caused everyone of the Inves to explode. Rukia ran to Ichigo's side while Gaim slowly walked out of the area.

"WAIT!" Gaim stopped as he heard Ichigo and looked over his shoulder.

"Who the hell are you?" The substitute soul reaper asked. The Rider quickly turned around and struck a pose.

"I am... GAIM!"

* * *

**And that's another one of my previews. I also have another Bleach crossover I plan to make featuring a certain drum hitting rider, so look forward to that.**

**Until next time, see ya!**


	4. Fairy Tail: Celestial Hope

**Welcome everyone to another one of my previews. My newest preview is a Fairy Tail story, with Lucy Heartfillia as our favorite ring wielding mage.**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima and Kamen Rider is owned by Toei.**

* * *

**Fairy Tail: Celestial Hope**

Natsu looked down at Bora and his thugs from the top of the wrecked boat, ready for a fight. But before he went down to kick their asses, he heard someone talking to him.

"HEY NATSU!" The pink haired dragon slayer looked down to see his newest friend Lucy with a smirk on her face.

"Do you mind if I join this fight?" The blond asked. Natsu and Happy were completely surprised by her question, but the dragon slayer quickly nodded.

"Lucy, are you sure? You look like you can't even defend yourself." Happy said with concern. She turned her attention to the fake salamander and his cronies and glared at them.

"Trust me, I can do more than defend my self." Lucy said as she took out two rings from the chain on her right side, a ring with a hand imprint, similar to the belt she had on, and the other is a ruby ring with what looked like a clear visor on top of it. The mage put the ring with the hand on it to her right finger and brung her hand down on the buckle, summoning a big silver belt with two levers on each side to her waist.

**DRIVER ON, PLEASE!**

The celestial ring mage put the ruby ring on and put the visor down to the center before she pulled the left lever up, switching it to the left hand. The belt glowed as the belt started to sing.

**SHABADOOBI TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABADOOBI TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABADOOBI TOUCH TO HENSHIN!**

"Henshin!" she said as she brought her left hand down to the belt.

**FLAME, PLEASE! HI, HI... HI, HI, Hi!**

The blond wizard stretched out her left hand as a flaming magic circle appeared and passed through her left side. She now was covered in black armor with a black cloak underneath. She had square shaped ruby's on her chest, as well as bands on her wrist and ankles,along with a silver helmet and a ruby face-plate with silver strips on where the eyes should be. There were silver edges on the parts of the coat with a dragon crest on each of the shoulder-pads. This was Kamen Rider Wizard.

"It's... showtime."

Evreyone was shocked to see the blond requip into such strange looking armor, including Natsu and Happy.

"EEEEHH?! You didn't tell me you knew fire magic, and whats with that armor!?" Natsu asked while his exceed 'ayed' in agreement.

"You didn't ask, and as for the armor, I'll save that when we get to the guild." The ruby warrior responded as she brought out another ring, this time with an imprint of a dragon appearing out of a portal. She switched the left hand to the right by bringing the right lever up. Now the belt started to play a different song as she put the ring on her right finger.

**LUPATCHI MAGIC, TOUCH TO GO!**

She let the music play only one time before she brung her right hand down to the driver.

**CONNECT, PLEASE!**

a smaller version the magic circle appeared to her right. She put her hand through it and took what looked like a gun with the same handprint as her belt out from it. She shot at each one of the fake salamander's goons, causing each to go down one by one,although fortunately it didn't kill them.

"You're going to pay for that you bitch!" The faker said as he was about to use his fire magic.

**"PROMINENCE TYPHOON!"**

As the the attack was drawing near her, she put on another ring this time with a shield crest on it. She reset the right hand by bringing the right lever down then back up again, then she brung her hand down again.

**DEFEND, PLEASE!**

The flaming magic circle appeared in front of her, this time it protected her from the attack and absorbed all the magic, which turned into lacrima from the back and dropped into her hand. The wizard threw the lacrima at the fire dragon slayer.

"Here, thought you could use a snack." Natsu gladly accepted the gift and ate the lacrima.

"Thanks Lucy, now I have a fire in my belly and ready to kick ass!" Natsu said excitedly. Bora and his minions were shocked as they saw the two fire wizards standing side by side.

"Bora, think I recognize those two." one of the fakes minions said. "The one with the pink hair and the scarf, that has to be the real Salamander, and the one on the right can use all four elements and can summon spirits, she's the Celestial Dragon!" The minion said with great fear.

"Its time for the finale. Shall we finish this, Natsu?" The proclaimed 'Celestial Dragon' asked the real salamander.

"HELL YEAH, I'M ALL FIRED UP!" Natsu yelled as he bashed his fists. reset the right side once again and brung out one more ring from the chain on her side, this time with the crest as a foot with a dragon below it. She once again brought her right hand down on the belt.

**VERY NICE, KICK STRIKE! THE BEST!**

The magical rider put her right foot forward as magic flames engulfed it, while Natsu had even bigger flames consuming his right fist.

**"KARYU NO TEKKEN!"**

**"MAGIC FLAME KICK!"**

Their attacks connected to Bora's chest, sending him flying to a near building, unconscious. As soon as the two fire wizards dropped to the ground, Lucy took off her rings and turned back to normal. It was a lucky thing though that their battle didn't do too much damage to the city, but the amount of noise they caused attracted the attention of the local authorities. Lucy used her connect ring again to summon her ride, the Machine Winger and rode to Natsu's side.

"Get on!" the blond wizard exclaimed.

"No thanks, I'm a good runner." The dragon slayer responded.

Lucy smiled as she rode off with Natsu on her tail, on their way to the Fairy Tail guild.

* * *

**And that's another one folks. Basically I chose Lucy to be Wizard because of the similarities she has with Haruto. She can still summon her spirits, but they will be in the form of her wizard rings. Also, I'm going to put this preview fic on a short hiatus so I can focus on this and the other stories I have in store.**

**I'll see you guys when I finally release my first fanfiction, later.**


	5. Kingdom Drive

**This is my newest preview, a crossover between Kingdom Hearts and Kamen Rider Drive that features my newest OC. I really hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Kamen Rider.**

* * *

**Kingdom Drive**

Kenji ran outside of his apartment to see that no one was out, almost like it was empty. There were clouds as black as night covering the sky with a huge hole in the middle. It was something that was very unnatural.

"I don't think this just a storm." He said to himself. Soon a wave of energy washed over him that slowed him down completely. An anomaly that was very familiar to him.

"Slowdown?! It can't be!" he said before he heard footsteps from behind. He slowly looked behind him and saw a familiar looking monster. It had purple and yellow armor and had long gauntlets, this is the Iron Roidmude and around him were a bunch of small black creatures with glowing yellow eyes and small antennas.

**"Looks like we had missed one, get him." **The monster ordered the smaller creatures as they soon surrounded the short haired brunette. Kenji knew that he was defenseless in the state he was in and soon closed his eyes and waited for them to attack. Then he heard the familiar sound of car horns, but not just any car horns.

A bunch of small cars came down from above and drove around the creatures while damaging them. One was an orange car with flames that was shooting fireballs, the green one had spikes that shot out of every where, and the purple was shooting out translucent energy shuriken, these were the shift cars. They span around the boy and made a shift holder before they latched on to it and turned Kenji back to normal. Fortunately, they weren't alone.

_**"GO TRIDORON." **_Iron soon looked behind him to see head lights before he got run over by a red sports car with white racing stripes and had wheels on where the trunk should be, this was Tridoron.

_**"Quick, get in!" **_A voice in the car told him. Kenji was shocked to see that Tridoron was actually real but heeded the familiar voice as he got in the car and slammed the door shut. When he got in he looked around the car, amazed to be inside the car of his dreams before the voice spoke to him again.

_**"Are you all right?"** _The voice that was speaking to Kenji was none other than Krim Steinbelt, aka. Belt-san. He looked to the left of the steering wheel to see the talking belt and was absolutely shocked once again.

"Y-you're real?" He asked before the belt gave him what looked like a blank look and sighed.

_**"I'll take that as a yes. And what do you mean by 'I'm real'?" **_Belt-san asked back. The boy shook off his shock and answered.

"I mean't uh... What the hell are those things attacking me?" Kenji responded. Then Belt-san gave him a serious look.

_**"Those are the heartless, and they are devouring your world!"** _Belt-san told the brunette. _**"Which is why I need your help." **_He continued.

"W-why do you need my help?" The boy asked.

_**"So you can **_**save**_** your world?" **_Belt-san responded. While they were talking, the heartless were trying to break through the car to attack while iron was recovering from being run over. Kenji looked outside and then looked to Belt-san with a serious look.

"If I take out that Roidmude will the heartless stop coming?" Kenji asked seriously

_**"Not exactly, this world is already about to be swallowed up by the Heartless. But if we find the Keyblade bearer then we might be able to save not just yours but all the worlds the Heartless took." **_Basically what he was trying to say was that his world is already doomed, but if he helped find whoever this Keyblade bearer was, he might just be able to save his world from being completely destroyed. Quickly Kenji had made his decision and took Belt-san out of the car and onto his waist.

"If helping you means that there is even the slightest chance that I might save my world, then I'm done thinking about it!" Kenji then kicked the car door open, sending a few heartless back and was now face-to-face with the evolved Roidmude.

**"So, are you finally ready to join this world in it's destruction?" **Iron said arrogantly. Kenji responded with a smirk that immediately took the look of it's face. **"Why are you smiling, do you think your worlds end is funny?" **It asked with slight anger.

"I'm smiling because I'm not the one who will die today." Kenji said as he threw his wrist in the air and shift speed came in and landed on his hand while summoning the shift brace. "Ready, Belt-san?" He asked Belt-san, and there was only one thing to say.

_**"Start your engine!" **_Kenji turned the key on the Drive driver and made a standby noise. Then he rotated the back of the red shift car into what looked like a lever before bringing it in the shift brace. "HENSHIN!" He pushed the lever up and did Shinnosuke's trademark Henshin pose and threw his arms in a Kung-Fu like circle before throwing his hand to the sides. A cylinder came up over the boy and soon red armor appeared and merged with his body. He was now in a Black body suit with white racing stripes and red armor with a black diagonal space on the left side. He wore silver bracers and long red bands that extended to his elbow and had on red boots and silver anklets with silver knee-caps. His helmet was red with white racing stripes and a race car tail on the back and a white visor in the style of headlights with a silver mouthguard. On the top was his insignia, a circular silver rim with an 'R' in the middle.

Tridoron had leaned to the right while it's left side opened and created another wheel that had a red line in the middle and launched it at the armored hero. The tire toward him until it passed through him and latched into the chestplate and the words 'Type Speed" flashed on the sides of the tire, this was Kamen Rider Drive.

_**"DRIVE: TYPE SPEED!"**_

As a musical honking sound came out of the belt, Drive's visor flashed while the monster in front of him took a step back in shock.

**(Play Surprise Drive)**

**"W-what are you?" **Iron asked in surprise as Drive looked over himself before looking at the Roidmude.

"I'm Kamen Rider Drive and guess what you monsters, you're coming along for a ride!" Drive told him as he charged at the Roidmude and heartless. The Roidmude attacked with one of it's clawed hands only for Drive to dodge it and give him an uppercut followed by an elbow to the chest. The heartless attacked soon after but he kicks most of them away. As Drive was now distracted fighting the heartless, Iron took advantage by attacking him from behind with a few energy blast sending him forward on the ground. Drive quickly recovered and dodged another energy blast and pushing the lever three times.

_**"SP-SP-SPEED!"**_

He now went super fast and attacked Iron from all sides, giving him no chance to defend himself. As for the remaining heartless, his super fast punches and kicks make quick work of them as they soon disappear and each one releasing what looked like a captive heart, but more soon appeared to aid the machine-like monster. Drive decided it was time for a tire change as he turned the key once again and grabbed the purple shift car before putting it on the drive brace and pushing the lever.

_**"TIRE CHANGE!"**_

The Type Speed tire flew out of his chest and hit the advancing heartless, making a few of them disappear before Tridoron created a purple wheel with the shape of a shuriken and shot it at Drive, soon attaching to his chest. The name 'Midnight Shadow' flashed on the sides of the tire.

_**"MIDNIGHT SHADOW!"**_

_**"SHA-SHA-SHADOW!"**_

He pushed the lever three times and made three clones of himself that created translucent shuriken out from their hands and threw them at the heartless. The real one aimed his shuriken at Iron, sending him back and Drive knew it was the right time to finish him off. Drive quickly turned the key and switched back Shift Speed before he pressed the small red button on the brace and pushed the lever once.

_**"HISSATSU!"**_

_**"FULL THROTTLE: SPEED!"**_

Drive's visor flashed as Tridoron circled around him and the Roidmude. Iron finally managed to recover before he was surrounded by spinning tires that came closer every second. Drive jumped and bounced off Tridoron as the tires launched the Roidmude right at him. He began kicking the monster with incredible speeds as he kept bouncing off of the red car each time before finishing it off with one last big kick.

"SpeeDrop!" Drive exclaimed the attack as he went through the monster and landed on his feet. The Roidmude was destroyed in an explosion with drive facing backward. Drive looked at his accomplishment amused with the good job he did.

**(Music stops)**

"Not bad for my first time right, Belt-san?" Kenji asked arrogantly as he looked at the talking belt driver.

_**"You're quite skilled, where exactly did you learn to fight like that?"** _His new partner was about to answer until he saw a great shadow loom over him and turned to see a great muscular beast with surprisingly small legs that had black tentacles for a face and hair and has a hole in where his stomach should be.

"W-what in the world is that?!" Drive asked in surprise. Belt-san gave him a serious look.

**_"It's a Darkside, one of the most powerful heartless out there, and even more powerful than what you just faced!" _**Belt-san told him before the Darkside brought up it's fist and slammed it into ground. Drive dodged it but Tridoron was sent flying and landed Backwards onto the ground.

"No matter how big it is, it's still going down!" Drive exclaimed before he switched Type Speed with the orange Shift Car and type speed launched at the gigantic heartless only for it to swat it away.

_**"TIRE CHANGE!" **_

Tridoron looked to still be functioning as it created an orange tire with flame-like edges and shot it at Drive. It attached to him and the title 'Max Flare' appeared.

**_"MAX FLARE!" _**

**_"FLA-FLA-FLARE!"_**

He pushed the lever three times and created a disc made of pure flame and launched it at the beast, which unfortunately had little to no effect on it. Drive looked on in surprise before he pressed the red button again out of desperation and pushed the lever.

**_"HISSATSU!"_**

**_"FULL THROTTLE: FLARE!"_**

Drive flew up to the monster and attacked with a flaming Rider Kick only for the Darkside to literally punch through it and sent the red Rider onto the ground and now de-henshined.

"If a finisher can't stop him, then what do I do now?" Kenji asked as the massive Heartless slowly approached him.

_**"If we can't find way to finish this then us and your world are doomed!"** _Belt-san admitted as the monster kept getting closer. As all hope seemed to be lost, a strange light appeared on Kenji's hand and a voice echoed in his mind. A strange blade now appeared in his hand. It's handguard looked like a much smaller version of Type Speed's tire with the name 'Shift Drive' on both sides and there was a black hilt with a translucent blue light blade that looked similar to the original Drive's Handle Sword except slightly longer. Near the flat side of the blade was what looked like a steering wheel and on the left side of the blade was Drive's insignia.

_"Keyblade... Shift Drive..." _a voice echoed. Belt-san had a surprised look on his face knowing what this weapon was.

_**"It can't be, you have a Keyblade?!" **_Belt-san asked surprised. Kenji looked at him in confusion.

"That's what this is?" Kenji had asked as he looked at his new weapon. _"Does this mean I'm the Keyblade bearer he talked about?"_ He thought. The Darkside loomed over him and slammed his foot down, then Kenji dodged and attacked with his Keyblade, which surprisingly looked like it brought the monster pain as it stepped back a few inches. Kenji looked at his new weapon with surprise before the Darkside slammed its fist down on the ground and Kenji retaliated by running on its massive arm and slice it in the face. The monster covered it's face a shrieked in pain while the brunette boy jumped off the arm.

Kenji then looked at an empty space on the back of his Keyblade that looked like the launch space that the Handle Sword had. He looked at the Speed shift car on his Drive Brace before looking at his Keyblade again and he had an idea. He turned the key on the Drive driver again, pushed the lever and soon became Kamen Rider Drive once again.

_**"DRIVE: TYPE SPEED"**_

When he became Kamen Rider Drive again he took out the shift car and put it in the launch of his Keyblade and the Drive driver reacted.

**_"SPEED: HISSATSU, FULL THROTTLE!" _**

The Keyblade and Drive started to glow with a bright red aura and Drive dashed at an incredible speed at the giant heartless.

"DRIVE RAVE!" He exclaimed as he attacked the heartless from all sides, going faster and faster each second before he jumped in front of it and slashed him between his upper and lower body. Drive went completely through it and the monster was finally destroyed in an explosive fashion just like the Roidmude. Kenji soon changed back into Kenji and looked at his Keyblade with great admiration before looking at Belt-san.

**_"NICE DRIVE!" _**Belt-san said with a smile. Kenji smiled back, but their moment was interrupted as the black hole in the sky started sucking up everything in it's path, including Tridoron. Soon Kenji and Belt-san were swallowed up by the black hole and then everything became dark.

* * *

**That has to definitely be the longest preview that I had ever made, but anyway that was my new project. Sora will also be the protagonist in this story as he and Drive will travel the worlds together. I'm also planning a prequel fic that features Proto-Drive as he teams up with Aqua, Terra, and Ven. **

**I will be honest, it wasn't writer's block or any other typical excuse a writer has for not updating. The thing is I got lazy and all but stopped making fanfiction, but now I'm back and better than ever! For now I'm going to work on this so I can get back into the game, so you won't be seeing any updates for any of my other fics for a while. That's all I have for now, if you have any thoughts you can leave it in the reviews or you can pm me about it.**

**See ya guys, and it's good to be back in gear!**


End file.
